Try Again and Again
by Virgo Takao14
Summary: [CHAP 3 UP] Byun Baekhyun, anak pembuat onar dan paling susah diatur. Park Chanyeol, pangeran sekolah yang tergila gila sama Baekhyun. / "Baek, gue suka ama lo," "Gue juga kok," "Eh? Lo serius? Baek lo gak becanda kan?" "Gue serius, gak nyangka gue masakan Yoora noona seenak ini," "Eh?"
1. Chapter 1

"Byun Baekhyun,"

"..."

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"..."

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"Ah, eh? Iya?" seorang namja imut, manis, gemesin, kiyowo, punya muka yang always bikin luluh kayak puppy mengangkat kepalanya. Mendongak ke depan dengan wajah masih setengah mat- tidur.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"Eh, saem udah dateng ya," Baekhyun natep Lee sosaengnim dengan wajah polos tanpa dosanya.

"Kamu ini! Jangan sembarangan tidur di kelas! Apa kamu tidak punya waktu tidur semalam?!" tanya Lee sosaengnim dengan berjuta kemarahan.

"Ihh, kok saem tau saya gak tidur semalam? Saem stalker-in saya ya,"

[kampret lu Baek-_-]

Seisi kelas udah susah nahan tawa. Meskipun mereka udah biasa liat drama pagi ini. "Jangan bercanda Baekhyun!" Sekali lagi, Lee sosaengnim naikin nada bicaranya.

"Saya juga gak becanda saem,"

"Terserah kamu saja," Lee sosaengnim nyerah, lambaikan tangan ke kame- ups salah fokus. "sekarang keluarkan buku kamu,"

"Buku apa saem?"

"Emangnya saya ngajar apa Byun?" sekali lagi saem harus sabar. Ngurus ni anak satu emang rada susah.

"O iya, sejarah kan saem,"

Seisi kelas kembali ketawa. Sejak kapan coba, Lee sosaengnim yang kalo ngegunting kertas aja diukur permilinya dan kalo lagi bosen malah ngitung berapa kecepatan kelapa jatoh adalah guru sejarah?

"Saya mengajar Fisika!"

"Fisika ya saem, saya kira Sejarah," Baekhyun malah jengengesan gak jelas. "abis saem kayak megantropus sih,"

GYHAHAHA! Ketawa satu kelas pecah! Sekali lagi! Baekhyun berhasil membuat para guru naik darah pagi pagi. Dan korban pagi ini adalah Lee sosaengnim! Selamat saem!^o^

"Sudah! Diam semuanya!" Lee sosaengnim kembali buat kelas tenang. Dan beralih kepada makhluk manis di depannya.

Baekhyun yang diliatin dengan tatapan membunuh Lee sosaengnim bukannya takut malah bengong. Masih ngantuk guys.

"Byun Baekhyun..."

"Iya saem,"

"KELUAR kamu dari kelas saya SEKARANG!"

"Eh? Tapi kan saem,"

"KELUAR!"

"Saem, saya cuma ma-"

"SEKARANG!"

Baekhyun akhirnya pasrah dan berdiri beranjak meninggalkan kursinya. Berjalan dengan berat hati menuju pintu dan akhirnya keluar. Dan dalam hatinya menyesali perbuatannya.

_'Asek! Gue bisa bolos tanpa harus kabur diem-diem!'_

Byun Baekhyun. Tukang buat onar yang paling susah diatur. Kalo ngomong, tuh mulut gak pernah di filter. Di skors... gue gak inget udah berapa kali. Soalnya tuh anak ke sekolah gak butuh nilai. Dengan rambut blonde acak acakan dan seragam yang sama amburadulnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya jalan santai ke atap sekolah. Baringan di sana sambil menikmati hidup yang enak (bagi doi sih).

"Hah... idup itu enak ya,"

"Enak kamu bilang?"

Baekhyun ngeri sendiri denger suara dari belakangnya. Yang memaksanya untuk berbalik.

"Eh, Yoo sosaengnim, ada apa ya saem bolos juga?"

[mulutmu nak!]

"Jangan bercanda kamu! Apa kau tidak tau saya sedang marah?!" Yoo sosaengnim yang entah sejak kapan udah ada di depan Baekhyun natep Baekhyun tajam.

"Ya mana saya tau saem. Kan yang marah itu saem,"

Yoo sosaengnim coba buat nahan amarahnya yang udah sampe ubun ubun. Walau sekarang dia pengen unyek unyek Baekhyun, Yoo sosaengnim masih punya ati kok.

"Byun saya ingin bertanya pada kamu, apa boleh?" tanya Yoo sosaengnim masih mencoba sabar.

"Tuh. Saem baru aja nanya,"

Kayaknya emang udah gak bisa sabar nih. "K-kamu.."

"Saya kenapa Saem?"

Yoo sosaengnim masih mencoba sabar. "Kenapa kamu mencoreti dinding belakang sekolah ha?"

"Ooh, itu," ucap Baekhyun santai.

"Kamu sudah saya katakan berkali kali, jangan mencoreti dinding sekolah lagi kan," kesabaran ni guru masih ada rupanya.

"Itu bukan sekedar coretan Saem,"

"Terus apa?"

"Itu seni Saem. Seni." kata Baekhyun lebay. "masak saem gak bisa menilai sebuah seni? Kan saem guru seni budaya,"

Oke, fix. Ni anak mulai lagi. "Saya guru sejarah Byun!" udah mulai ilang nih sabarnya.

"Oh, sejarah ya saem, saya pikir seni. Soalnya muka saem kayak karya seni gitu,"

"Karya seni? Jadi muka saya mahal dong?" ni guru juga udah mulai kepedan kayaknya.

"Iya saem, kayak lukisan ancur gitu. Dan gak berharga banget sih,"

Darah naek lagi. "Bersihkan dinding itu SEKARANG! Jangan pergi sebelum selasai! MENGERTI?!"

" Eh? Tapi kan saem"

"KAMU MENGERTI?!"

"Saem, saya cuma ma-"

"SEKARANG!"

[kok deja vu ya?]

"Iya deh saem, iya," Baekhyun akhirnya beranjak dengan pasrah.

_'Baru juga mau bolos. Apes gue,'_

.

"Ciee... Temen gue rajin amat,"

Baekhyun langsung noleh ke sumber suara. "Lo nyindir yak?" tanyanya jengkel.

"Ya nggak lah," seorang namja manis lainnya berjalan kearah Baekhyun. "lo kan temen gue, masak gue nyindir elo,"

"Terus apa lagi kalo bukan nyindir, dan kalo lo emang temen gue, bantuin napa, lo temen paling baik gue kan, Kyungsoo,"

"Kan ni hukuman buat elo, napa gue yang musti kerjain?" bales Kyungsoo.

"Uco, lo cuman bantuin gue aja bentar. Lo baekkan? Satu untuk semua semua untuk satu dong,"

[lebay lu tong. Kayak lu iya aja]

"Eleh, ngomong bisa lo ya, waktu itu aja gue minta tolong bawain buku gue yang cuma dua biji, langsung lari lo," Kyungsoo jitak ringan pala Baekhyun.

"Coo, bantuin gue, biar ni kerja cepet kelar," rengek Baekhyun manja. Tu anak gemesin cuy! Lo pasti langsung luluh. Tapi beda Kyungsoo sih.

"Gak! Sekali gak ya kagak!"

"Pelit!"

"Biarin. Week..." Kyungsoo mencibir kearah Baekhyun sambil melangkah mulai ninggalin Baekhyun.

"Co, lo mau kemana?"

"Gue orang sibuk, jadi gak bisa lama-lama di sini,"

"Alah, palingan lo cuman mau ketemuan ama si kkamjong,"

"Nah, tuh lo tau, gue pergi dulu ye,"

"Lo ninggalin gue? Sendirian? Disini? Lo kejam Soo!"

[drama bae lo Baek -_-"]

"Mending lo di sini, dari pada jadi setan, gangguin gue ama Kai," noh Baek, Kyungsoo baik lho. Dia ninggalin elo biar kagak jadi setan.

"Jahat lu mah!"

Kyungsoo cuman masa bodo ama Baekhyun yang masih ngerengek di belakngnya. Dan lanjut jalan ninggalin Baekhyun.

"Salah apa gue punya temen pelitnya kayak ibis,"

"Lo bilang apa barusan?! Gue denger lo ngomong begitu lagi, gue colok mulut lo pake gunting! Mending kerjain aja kerja lo sempak firaun!"

"Kampret! Tuh mulut apa samurai, tajem bener," Baekhyun ngeri sendiri. "tertusuk kokoro ku,"

Dan berakhirlah dengan Baekhyun yang ditinggal sendirian oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun kembali dengan tugasnya. Gini gini mah, Baekhyun amanah. Dan tanpa tau seseorang dari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Chanyeol,"

_Chanyeol POV_

"Chanyeol,"

Gue langsung ngalihin perhatian gue ke orang yang manggil gue. Sehun ternyata. Dia jalan ke arah gue dan berenti di samping gue sambil nengok ke bawah.

"Lo stalker-in anak orang lagi ya," ucapnya sambil nepuk pundak gue.

"Iya, emangnya napa? Lo ganggu aja," bales gue singkat. Emang tu anak ganggu sih.

"Lo cemen banget, bisanya cuma ngeliatin doang, ngobrol napa, biar makin akrab," ucap Sehun ke gue.

"Lo gak tau aja, jangankan ngobrol, deket ama dia aja jantung gue dugeman!"

"Tapi kan kalo cuma sekedar liatin mana bisa lo dapetin dia," kata Sehun. "jangan cuma dipendem tu perasaan. Baekhyun itu imut, gemesin, manis, dan pastinya gak cuman elo yang naksir Baekhyun. Kalo ntar Baekhyun keburu diambil orang gimana?"

"yee.., Baekhyun kan bini gue, napa lo yang sewot,"

[main bilang bini aja lu bang. anak orang noh -_-]

"Gini ya, dulu gue juga kayak lo," kata Sehun. "gue gak berani ngomong ama Luhan hyung. Tapi karna Luhan hyung yang juga banyak yang ngincer, gue langsung beraniin diri. Dan lo liat sekarang kan? Gue udah mau setahun jadian ama dia,"

"Iya, gue tau, tapi mo gimana lagi. Tiap kali gue mau cari kesempatan buat ngobrol, pasti ada terus yang gangguin," jelas gue.

"Contohnya nih ya, waktu gue mau nyamperin dia di kantin, tiba-tiba aja dateng segerombol cewek! Dan gue juga harus ladenin mereka satu satu! Pengen mati gue waktu itu,"

"Kasiaan...," Sehun sok iba ke gue. "yaudah, kuy kita pergi,"

"Pergi kemana?"

"Ampun deh," Sehun tepok jidat. "kan kita disuruh ngumpul ama Luhan hyung peak," dan gantian dia nepok jidat gue.

"Iya juga ya," ingat gue. "tapi Baekhyun gimana? Masak gue tinggalin disini? Ntar kalo jadi apa apa ama bini gue gimana?"

[bini lagi, pacaran aja belum lo, apa lagi sah,]

"Udah, nanti lo kan bisa lanjut liatin dia lagi," Sehun narik tangan gue. "ntar kalo Luhan hyung kelamaan nunggu bisa gawat,"

.

"Hyung~" Sehun langsung berhambur ke arah Luhan hyung yang nungguin di ruang musik.

"Kalian lama banget," keluh Luhan hyung.

"Sorry hyung," balas gue malas sambil duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Jadi ngapain hyung nyuruh kita ngumpul disini?"

Gue kaget. Ampir ni jantung copot. Gue langsung nengok ke belakang gue dan liat Kai di sana.

"Anjing lo, kapan datengnya?" ucap gue kesel ke Kai.

"Gue udah datang dari tadi kok,"

"Udah, udah, kita ke sini buat rapat," kata Luhan hyung sambil duduk di kursi samping gue.

"Jadi hyung, kita mau bahas apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Mm.. gini, kan gak berapa bulan lagi gue lulus, dan buat kenang kenangan, gimana kalo kita bikin konser? Gue udah nanya ke Suho, dan katanya boleh kok, bisa jadi acara penutup perpisahan," jelas Luhan hyung yang bikin gue, Sehun, ama Kai diem.

"Konser? Waktu perpisahan?" tanya gue.

"Iya, kayak konser terakhir kita gitu," balas Luhan hyung. "kan kalian pada tau, ini udah tahun terakhir gue di sma,"

Mendadak semua jadi murem. Emang sih, ini tahun terakhir Luhan hyung. "tapi kita masih bisa ngeband kapan kapan kan?" tanya Kai.

"Pasti dong," Luhan hyung ngasih senyumannya yakinin kita.

"Tapi kalo gak ada hyung, kita gak lengkap dong," ucap Sehun.

"Iya, yang jadi basis nya siapa? Kita kan juga butuh leader," sambung gue.

"Ayolah, masih banyak kok, yang bisa gantiin gue,"

"Emang sih, banyak yang bisa gantiin hyung sebagai basis," kata Sehun. "tapi tetep gak ada yang bisa gantiin tempat hyung, di hati gue,"

Napa lo jadi gombal gini?

"Orang lagi serius lo malah ngegombal," ledek gue.

"Gak usah sirik ya, gue ngehargain perasaan lo kok, sebagai 'King of Jomblo',"

"Sorry ya, gue bukan jomblo gue single,"

[apa bedanya bang -_-?]

"Oke, jadi gimana?" tanya Luhan hyung lagi.

"Ya, gapapa sih, kita tinggal rencanain aja mau nyanyi apa, berapa lagu, gitu doang kan?" balas Kai.

"Oke, kalo gitu nanti aja kita putusin mau nyanyiin apa aja, kita latihannya besok udah pulang sekolah,"

"Lah, kok besok hyung?" tanya gue, kan lebih cepet lebih baik, ya gak?

"Soalnya, Luhan hyung 'gue' nanti ada janji kencan ama cowok paling tampan se-Korea," malah Sehun yang ngejawab dan yang bikin gue kesel itu, waktu dia nekan banget kata 'gue'.

"Yuk hyung, kita ke kantin," Luhan hyung cuma senyum dan bales gandeng tangan Sehun. Keluar dari ruang musik tanpa ngehirauin gue.

"Eh, lo mau ke mana?" tanya gue ke Kai yang juga mau keluar dari ruang musik.

"Gue ada janji mau ketemu ama Kyungsoo 'gue'," dan tu anak pergi gitu aja.

"Gini banget ya, jadi jomblo,"

TBC

Sebelumnya ini udah aku publish di wattpad,, mungkin ada yang mau mampir ke akun aku yang di sana


	2. Chapter 2

"BAEKHYUN!"

Sosaengnim alias si guru paling cerewet Eunhyuk, sepertinya menjadi korban yang ke..sekian dari murid paling susah diatur si Byun Baekhyun.

"MAU KEMANA KAMU HA?!"

"Mau pulang Saem!" Dan sesudah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Baekhyun berhasil melompati gerbang sekolah. Iya, gerbang sekolah, bukan gerbang belakang, tapi gerbang depan.

"Jangan bolos lagi kamu Baekhyun!" Eunhyuk ngejar Baekhyun dengan muka merah padam.

"Sorry saem, saya bukannya bolos, tapi cabut," bales Baekhyun enteng. "udah ya saem, saya pulang dulu~" dan berakhir lah dengan Baekhyun yang sudah terlebih dahulu lari sambil melambai syantik pada Eunhyuk.

"Sialan kamu Baekhyun!"

[sabar pak, jangan asal ceplos aja]

Dan itu semua disaksikan live oleh seluruh siswa di kelas. Bagi mereka ini bukanlah hal langka. Dan rugi jika meninggalkannya. Cuman Baekhyun yang bisa ngehibur satu sekolah dalam satu waktu.

Begitu pun dengan seorang namja tampan yang lagi nyengir gak jelas ke luar jendela. Park Chanyeol, memang selalu dibuat terhibur oleh istrinya ini.

Tiap kali ngeliat Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung lupa ama sekitar. Kayak sekarang nih. Doi gak nyadar kalo di depannya sekarang guru paling gak kenal belas kasihan atau biasa dipanggil Donghae sosaengnim, sedang berkacak pinggang menatapnya.

"Ehem!"

"..."

"Ekhem!"

"Imut.."

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Eh? I-iya? Apa ya saem?" Chanyeol malah jadi gelagapan. Gimana gak coba. Ni guru depannya kadang gak ada tolerirnya.

"Jangan melamun lagi di kelas, saya sudah mengatakan itu kepada kamu kan?" ucap Donghae Sosaengnim tenang.

"I-iya saem," balas Chanyeol gugup.

"Sekarang ulangi apa yang saya bacakan tadi,"

Eh? Chanyeol begong sendiri. "Emang tadi saem ada baca ya?"

"Kamu tidak menyimak?" mulai naik nih guys..

"Mm, i-itu saem," Chanyeol ilang akal.

"Kerjakan soal di depan," perintah Donghae yang kasih spidol ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan ringannya mengambil spidol itu dan berjalan ke arah papan tulis.

Menulis sebentar dan kemudian balik kanan. "Udah nih saem, bener gak?" tanya Chanyeol ke Donghae sosaengnim.

"Mm.." Donghae menatap lekat lekat ke papan tulis. Mencari kesalahan yang pastinya gak bakalan pernah dia temuin.

"Gimana Saem, bener gak," Chanyeol udah mulai berani nih. Nada bicaranya itu cuy..

"Kamu beruntung kamu lahirnya udah pinter," jawab Donghae akhirnya. "jadi saya gak perlu ngusir kamu. Tapi ingat ya, jangan melamun lagi di kelas,"

"Oke, saem,"

"Duduk kembali,"

Dan Chanyeol kembali berjalan ke arah kursinya. Diiringi dengan tatapan memuja dari para gadis dan beberapa cowok yang 'bengkok'.

Chanyeol duduk dengan santainya. Kembali pada acara sebelumnya, yaitu melamun keluar jendela.

[kayaknya ni anak gak ada kapok kapok nya deh -_-]

_' Gara gara sosaengnim, Baekhyun udah ilang deh,' _batinnya kecewa ngeliat Baekhyun yang udah kagak keliatan lagi di luar.

_Skip time~_

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ringan menuju rumah. Doi boseeeenn banget. Pertama, doi gak bisa ngeliatin Baekhyun lebih lama. Kedua, gak ada latihan band karena tiga anggota lainnya lagi ada urusan pribadi. Yang mengharuskan seorang jomblo sepertinya untuk ditinggal.

Dan perjalanan pulang ini juga membuatnya risih. Emang sih, tiap hari kayak gini. Kayak gini itu maksudnya, pasti tiap hari ada aja yang ngebuntutin dia. Dan kalo gak ya diliatin terus ama cewek cewek yang dia lalui.

Akhirnya sampai di rumahnya. Surga dengan ketenangan yang selalu ia sukai. "Noona," panggilnya ketika sudah di dalam rumahnya.

"Apa?" terdengar sahutan dari arah dapur. Chanyeol langsung pergi ke sana.

"Wah, noona masak apa? Dari baunya udah enak nih kayaknya,"

"cuman sup kok," balas Yoora noona. "Chan, lo bisa tolong gue kan?"

"Tolong apaan?"

"Nih, tolong kasihin ke Chobi ya," ucap Yoora sambil menyodorkan sekotak sup ke arah Chanyeol.

Sekedar info guys. Chobi itu tetangganya si Chanyeol. Emang temen deket ama Yoora noona, walau Yoora noona tua beberapa tahun. Dan Chobi juga kakak yang ramah kok. Chanyeol mau mau aja ketemuan ama Chobi noona. Dan Chobi noona ini adalah anak tengah di keluarga Byun. Alias, kakaknya Baekhyun.

"Oi, lo bisa kan?"

"Iya deh," Chanyeol langsung ngambil kotak sup yang disodorin Yoora. Keluar dari dapur sambil ngelempar tasnya ke sofa. Dan keluar menuju rumah tetangganya.

Tok Tok!

"Chobi noona.." panggil Chanyeol sambil mengetuk pintu di depannya berkali kali. Namun memanggil dengan sopan. Wajar, calon kakak ipar

"Iya, bentar," mendengar sahutan dari dalam rumah, Chanyeol berhenti mengetuk. Dan tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok yeoja manis. Dengan mata dan rambut se pundak berwarna selaras, caramel. Dan dengan hoodie berwarna kelabu.

"Oh, Chanyeol-ah," ucapnya dengan senyum yang mengembang manis. "Ada apaan nih?"

"Ah, nggak kok noona, gue cuman mau kasih ini nih, tadi dibikin ama Yoora noona," jelas Chanyeol sambil nyodorin sekotak supnya ke Chobi.

"Waah, makasih banget, tau aja orang lagi laper," Chobi langsung ngambil kotak ditangan Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. "umm, dari baunya aja udah ketauan kalo ini enak,"

Chanyeol cuman nampilin senyum paling maksimalnya. Di depan kakak ipar itu harus yang terbaik. Ambil hati kakaknya dulu, ntar tinggal lamaran. Ya, walau Chanyeol tau, kalo Chobi noona udah dukung hubungan dia ama Baekhyun.

"Ya udah, makasih ya," ucap Chobi dengan senyum yang masih belom ilang.

"Sama-sama noona," balas Chanyeol dengan senyum tak kalah lebar.

"Chan, lo sekarang lagi nganggur kan?" tanya Chobi sebelum Chanyeol sempat mau pamitan.

"Mm, iya noona, emang kenapa?"

"Nggak, cuman... aduh, giman bilangnya ya," Chobi keliatan ragu sambil garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Bilang aja noona,"

"Oke, sebenernya gini, lo tau kan, gue kuliah dan tinggal di Jepang." mulai Chobi. Dan Chanyeol cuman ngangguk tau. "jadi selama ini gue di sana itu bikin manga. Dan sekarang gue mau bikin cerita baru. Lo mau gak jadi modelnya? Tokoh utama lho,"

Chanyeol bengong sebentar. Gak dia sangka ternyata Chobi noona bisa tahan idup di Jepang pake duit hasil manganya. Pertama, dia pinter banget, malahan bisa dibilang genius. terus, jago banget di bidang seni ama olah raga, terutama basket. Suaranya juga bagus. Dan sekarang dia itu ternyata mangaka? Calon kakak ipar terbaik.

"Gue? Noona serius?" tanya Chanyeol sambil nunjuk dirinya sendiri. "noona yakin kan? Nanti malah gue bikin kacau komik noona lagi,"

"Nggak, gue udah mantap kalo elo yang bakalan jadi model komik baru gue,"

"Ngg, ya udah deh,"

"Oke, kalo gitu lo masuk dulu," Chobi ngajak Chanyeol masuk. Chanyeol cuman nurut dan masuk. "lo duduk aja dulu, gue taro ini di dapur dulu,"

Chanyeol cuman senyum dan duduk di sofa di ruang tamu. Nunggu sampai Chobi balik lagi. Dan gak lama, Chobi udah balik dari belakang.

"Umm, tunggu bentar ya, gue ambil barang barang gue dulu, sekalian nunggu Baekhyun," ucap Chobi sambil naik ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

_Chanyeol POV_

Eh? Baekhyun? Gue gak salah denger kan. Emang sih ini juga rumahnya, tapi kan... Chobi noona gak mikirin soal itu kan.

Moga aja Baekhyun datengnya lamaan dikit. Gini ya, meskipun gue juga mau ngeliat muka Baekhyun yang unyu unyu itu, tapi kan gue udah pernah bilang. Jantung gue dugeman kalo deket ama Baekhyun!

"Baekhyun masih belum sampe ya," tiba tiba Chobi noona dateng dari lantai atas sambil membawa beberapa kertas, pulpen yang banyak benget, tinta, pensil, dan barang barang lainnya.

"Iya," jawab gue seadanya. Akhirnya Chobi noona duduk di seberang gue. Beresin barang barangnya diatas meja. Gue pengen nanya ke dia, tapi ragu juga sih.

"Chan, lo kenapa?" ternyata ni kakak ipar peka juga ya.

"Nggak kok noona, cuman gue.." gue ragu banget nih mau nanya gak ya.

"Apaan? Lo bilang aja ama gue,"

Oke. Gue narik nafas dalem. "gini, gue cuman mau nanya," gue berenti sebentar.

"Nanya aja, jangan bikin gue penasaran,"

"Emm... Noona, komik yang pengen lo bikin ini..." gue ragu lagi buat ngelanjutin. "komik itu? emm.. apa ya namanya, kayak, ya.. kayak gitu tu.., yang.. itu..." gue gak jelas banget ya.

"BL maksud lo?" Chobi noona coba tebak. Ya, emang itu yang dari tadi pengen gue bilang. Dan gue cuman ngenggangguk tanda iya.

"Emang, gue pengen bikin cerita bl," kata Chobi noona santai. Gak kayak gue yang keliatannya doang santai, tapi dalam hati malah lagi pengen tereak tereak.

"J-jadi maksud n-noona, gue jadi..."

"Hm, lo jadi semenya, alias top," kalo kalian ngeliat muka Chobi noona sekarang, mungkin kalian pengen nampol deh. Datar amat cuy...

"T-terus, nganpain kita musti tungguin Baekhyun?" gue sih awalnya gak mau nanya. Tapi ini perasaan udah kagak enak gitu. "kan bisa langsung aja mulai,"

"O iya, gue belom kasih tau ya," Chobi noona pasang muka girang. Dan perasaan gua, tambah gak enak. "Baekhyun yang jadi uke alias bottom, dan gue pikir, mending ngegambar kalian barengan,"

Oke. Gue gak bisa lagi mikir. Kalo tau begini, mending gue gak nerima tawaran Chobi noona. Gue udah pernah bilang kan, kalo jantung gue gak bisa deket ama Baekhyun. Gimana kalo ntar tiba tiba gue pingsan? Di depan Baekhyun lagi. Ato gak, gimana kalo gue khilaf? Siapa aja, bawa gue pergi!

Oke, gue tau gue lebay.

"Chan? Chanyeol?"

"Eh? Eh, i-iya, ada apaan noona?"

"Lo kenapa bengong gitu?" tanya Chobi noona. "lo udah gak sabar ya, buat ketemu ama Baekhyun,"

Ini calon ipar kerjaannya godain mulu. Gue paksain senyum gue. Walau gue tau, Chobi noona sekarang lagi pengen ketawa kenceng ngeliat ekspresi gugup setengah idup gue.

Dan, gak lama setelah hening beberapa saat, ada yang ngetok pintu. Chobi noona langsung girang dan pergi ke pintu depan. Banding terbalik ama gue yang udah pengen ngompol di celana. Gue deg degan banget. Berharap kalo yang dateng itu, bukan Baekhyun. Tapi kayaknya tuhan lagi gak sayang ama gue.

"Oke Baek, lo tunggu di sana aja ya, ama Chanyeol, gue ke kamar mandi dulu, _nervous_ nih gue," Dan yang gue liat cuman Chobi noona yang berlalu sambil natap gue dengan senyum iblisnya. _'Yang harusnya nervous itu gue! Bukan elo noona!'_

"Apaan sih noona, tadi dia yang nyuruh orang cepet pulang, tapi malah dianya sekarang yang lama lama,"

Sialan. Gue seketika membeku. Cuman denger suaranya aja udah bikin gue merinding. Tapi, gue harus bisa! Gue harus hapus semua ketakutan dalam diri gue! Dan gue memberaniin diri buat nengok ke belakang.

Gue terdiam tanpa kata. Baekhyun jalan ke arah gue! Doi natap gue cuy! Gimana nih?! Gue sapa duluan? Tapi ini mulut kagak mau ngeluarin suaranya! Doi makin deket! Baekhyun duduk di seberang gue cuy!

"Mm, Chanyeol?" Mimpi apa gue Baekhyun nyapa gue duluan?! Jawab Chanyeol! Jawab!

"Hallo, Chanyeol, lo kenapa bengong gitu?"

Gue langsung gelagapan. Mau jawab ape nih? "Emm, Baek, gak papa kok gue cuman.. m-mikirin tentang band gue aja kok," Akhirnya gue ngomong!

Dan Baekhyun cuman nanggapin dengan ber'oh' ria. Jujur aja nih ya, gue gak sekali pun bisa ngalihin pandangan gue dari Baekhyun yang sekarang lagi main game di hp-nya.

"Jadi, kenapa lo bisa dapet ama Chobi noona?" gue bengong. Barusan, Baekhyun nanya ke gue kan? Ya, walau dia masih fokus ke hp'nya sih.

"Oi, gue nanya nih, napa lo bengong?" Gue langsung sadar. Baekhyun sekarang mandang gue bingung. Ampun! Ni anak manis banget! "Lo denger gue kan?"

"Eh, i-iya, gue denger," anjirr! Kok gue jadi gugup gini?! "tadi kebetulan gue mau ngasih sup buatan Yoora noona, terus akhirnya Chobi noona—"

"Masakan Yoora noona?" gue langsung berenti ngomong karena Baekhyun langsung motong. Dan, gue juga cuman bisa ngangguk. Gue gak bisa bilang apa apa sekarang. Wajah Baekhyun yang imut berseri seri, tepat berada di depan wajah gue.

"Kok lo gak bilang dari tadi? Kan gue laper," Baekhyun langsung bediri dan masuk ke dapur. Dan pastinya, gue ngekorin dia.

Waktu gue udah ada di dapur, yang gue liat adalah Baekhyun membuka sebuah kotak yang tadi gue bawa dengan muka berbinar.

"Waah... Ini benaran masakan Yoora noona?" tanyanya ke gue dan masih dengan wajah berbinar.

"I-iya," tuh kan! Gue gugup lagi._ 'Please Baek, jangan keseringan senyum, gue gak tahan! Ntar gue khilaf lagi,'_

Baekhyun segera ngambil sendok dan cicipin sup buatan noona gue. "Mmm... enak,"

Harusnya gue yang bilang enak Baek! Ngeliat muka lo senyum super cute ini kebahagiaan tersendiri buat gue! Pen makan yang lagi makan jadinya...

Gue terus aja merhatiin wajah manis Baekhyun. Pengen rasanya gue ngecup bibir mungil Baekhyun. Pengen rasanya nyubit pipi chuby'nya Baekhyun. Tapi gue tahan. Gue masih bisa tahan diri. Tapi ada satu hal yang gak bisa gue tahan. Ini keluar sendiri tanpa gue pikirin.

"Baek, gue suka ama lo," Eh? Eh? Eh? Eeeeeehhhhh?! FUCK!_ 'Barusan lo bilang apa Park Chanyeol?! Itu kata kata terlarang bego!'_

Sumpah, beneneran, suer, tu kata barusan keluar sendiri dari mulut gue. Gue yang udah was was pengen bunuh diri, natap ke arah Baekhyun. Dan ternyata Baekhyun cuman pasangan muka bingung. Kayaknya dia gak denger. Syukur deh, kalo gitu. Tapi kayaknya gue salah, abis setelah itu, Baekhyun kembali menunduk menatap pada sup di depannya.

"Gue juga kok," gue seketika membeku. Kalimat pendek barusan berasal dari Baekhyun. Yap, Baekhyun baru aja bilang kalo dia juga. Artinya selama ini gue bukan cinta sepihak dong ya.

"Eh? Lo serius? Baek lo gak becanda kan?" gue seneng bukan maen! Berarti abis ini gue bisa ngajakin Baekhyun kencan, terus kita jadian, abis itu bisa nikah kan?

[langsung ke nikah aja lo bang]

"Gue serius, gak nyangka gue masakan Yoora noona seenak ini,"

"Eh?" gue gak salah denger kan? Barusan Baekhyun bilang masakan Yoora noona? Dia barusan bilang suka masakan Yoora noona? Bukan suka ama gue?

"L-lo dari tadi ngomongin masakan noona gue ya?"

"Iya lah, emang kita dari tadi bahas apaan?"

Oke. Sekarang gue tau, kita gak boleh ngayal ketinggian kalo emang belom pasti. Ntar kayak gue lagi. Ini ati udah kayak mau pecah aja gitu.

_Author POV_

"Maaf ya, gue kelamaan," dari arah belakang, Chobi datang dengan sejuta warna di wajahnya. Sedang Baekhyun cuma mandangin dia datar. Beda ama Chanyeol yang sekarang pengen banget unyek unyek Chobi. Tapi gak jadi, calon kakak ipar broo...

"Yok, kita mulai aja," Chobi langsung narik tangan Chanyeol ama Baekhyun. Sampai dia dudukin mereka di sofa.

"Jadi noona, kita musti ngapain?" tanya Chanyeol udah mulai tenang. Chobi tiba tiba aja senyum selebar lebarnya. Menatap pada dua anak adam di depannya yang juga memandangnya menunggu jawaban.

"Jadi, kalian bisa pelukan?"

.

TBC

AAAAKKHH! Apakah ini?! Makin ke sini makin gaje aja! Tapi makasih ya, buat yang udah mau baca... Silakan tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan comment

See ya...


	3. Chapter 3

"Jadi, kalian bisa pelukan?"

"Ha?/Ha?" Gak Baekhyun, gak Chanyeol, dua duanya gagal paham. Mereka berdua cuma natap gak ngerti ke arah Chobi.

"Iya, pelukan. Masak kalian gak tau apa itu pelukan sih,"

"B-bukan itu yang j-jadi m-masalahnya," ucap Chanyeol gak jelas. "t-tapi, pelukan itu bukannya agak..."

"Apa salahnya sih?" Chobi kayak gak peduli apa perkataan Chanyeol. "lo gak keberatan kan Baek? Buat kakak kesayangan lo nih," Chobi pindah ke Baekhyun yang juga masih bengong. "Baekhyun?" Tanya Chobi sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akhirnya sadar dan balas perkataan Chobi. "u-um... i-iya sih gak ada yang salah apa pelukan," balas Baekhyun. Yang udah bikin Chobi langsung kegirangan. "t-tapi emang agak gimana gitu kalo pelukan," sambung Baekhyun.

"Eeeehhh... gak usah malu malu gitu," kata Chobi sambil nyenggol lengan Baekhyun ama sikunya. "ayolah, please... cuma bentar kok," tambahnya lagi dengan muka memelas.

[Emang sih, ni noona satu gak mudah nyerah kalo pengen sesuatu]

"Tapi kan noona..."

"Oke, oke, gue ama Chanyeol bisa kok, tapi lo gambarnya yang cepet ya," ucap Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol bengong. Dia gak salah denger Baekhyun ngomong apa barusan?

"Baek? Lo serius?" tanya Chanyeol pastiin.

"Iya, emang kenapa? toh cuma pelukan," tanya Baekhyun balik seolah doi gak punya masalah idup.

"T-tapi kan..."

"Oke, kita mulai aja ya sekarang," ucap Chobi segera sebelum Chanyeol mau ngomong.

Dan sekarang, Chanyeol cuma bisa meratapi nasibnya. Berharap kalo jantungnya nanti masih bisa jalan walau sedang meluk Baekhyun.

"Jadi, Chanyeol ama Baekhyun tolong kalian bediri disini terus pelukan," kata Chobi sambil nunjuk ke arah depannya.

Baekhyun udah bediri di tempat yang di bilangin Chobi. Tapi Chanyeol masih bengong. "Oi tiang listrik, lo ngapain masih bengong, sono bedirinya," kata Chobi nyadarin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jadi gelagapan. Gimana gak coba. Meluk Baekhyun cuy! Meluk! Kuatkan hamba ya tuhan, jangan buat hamba sampai khilaf dan gak tahan buat nyodok Baekhyun ya tuhan. setidaknya itu yang sekarang ada dalam hati Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, lo gak mau nolongin kakak ipar lo?" tanya Chobi berbisik di dekat Chanyeol.

"Iya iya," Chanyeol akhirnya beranjak dan berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang sekarang udah berdetak tak karuan.

"Jadi, meluknya gimana?" tanya Baekhyun ke Chobi.

"Ya pelukan, lo tau pelukan kayak apa kan. Masak lo nggak pernah pelukan?"

"Bukan itu maksud gue, tapi lo maunya gue ama Chanyeol itu pelukan yang kayak apa? Dari belakang kah, atau Chanyeol aja yang meluk gue, atau malah gue aja yang meluk Chanyeol,"

"kalo itu..." Chobi keliatan berpikir. "gini aja, Chanyeol lo peluk Baekhyun erat, terus Baekhyun nenggelamin mukanya ke dada Chanyeol, dan lo balas pelukannya Chanyeol ya Baek," sambungnya mantap.

"Oke," kata Baekhyun tenang. Beda ama Chanyeol yang masih menetralkan detak jantungnya. "Chanyeol, lo ngapain diem aja," kata Baekhyun yang udah menghadap ke arah Chanyeol.

"A-ah, gak papa kok," balas Chanyeol maksain senyumnya. Dia tau sekarang kalo Chobi lagi nahan tawanya.

"Oke, kalo emang gak ada apa apa, mulai aja ya, jadi silakan berpelukan adik adik kesayangan ku~"

'_Sialan nih noona satu_,'. Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Dengan tangan yang gemetar abis. Dan karena Chanyeol kelamaan, akhirnya Baekhyun ambil alih. Doi langsung aja peluk Chanyeol dan benamin mukanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Eh? EH?! Chanyeol gak salah nih? Baekhyun peluk dia erat banget! Chanyeol ampe gak bisa napas buat sementara. "Oi Park Yoda, lo peluk Baekhyun juga dong," kata Chobi nyadarin Chanyeol.

"E-eh, i-iya, gue p-peluk.." Chanyeol dengan gemetar meluk tubuh Baekhyun. Kecil dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Dan terasa... hangat. Seketika, jantung Chanyeol yang gak karuan kembali tenang. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol makin meluk erat Baekhyun. Bahkan aroma stroberi dari surai lembut Baekhyun menyihir Chanyeol. Ia terus saja menghirup aroma manis Baekhyun.

Bahkan Chobi juga agak kaget dengan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Dia pikir Chanyeol bakalan tegang dan gugup banget. Tapi Chanyeol malah keliatan tenang dan menikmati banget. Seolah gak inget kalo di sana juga masih ada Chobi. Gak pengen buang buang waktu, Chobi langsung menggambar diatas buku sketsa.

"Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun pelan memanggil nama Chanyeol. Masih dengan menenggelamkan wajah manisnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Hm," jawab Chanyeol singkat masih menghirup aroma lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"Geli tau," sambung Baekhyun amat pelan, tapi dapat di dengar Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menikmati aroma Baekhyun langsung berenti. Doi mikir bentar.

Geli? Heran Chanyeol. Sampe doi sadar. Doi langsung gelagapan. "S-sorry Baek, gue gak sadar, soalnya aroma rambut lo, lembut banget. Sorry," ucap Chanyeol sambil jauhin wajahnya dari rambut Baekhyun. Tapi masih meluk Baekhyun. Walau gak seerat tadi.

"Eeehhhh... ngapain lo ngejauh gitu? Padahal tadi udah bagus lho," ucap Chobi kecewa.

"Ya, tapi kan noona bilang cuma pelukan 'kan? Artinya ini sama aja, sama sama pelukan kok," balas Chanyeol.

"Ya, tapi kan yang tadi itu dapet banget feel'nya, dan kalo ngejauh gini jadi ilang deh," Chobi natap ke Chanyeol dengan kecewa. "Chan, lo peluk Baekhyun nya kayak tadi ya,"

"T-tapi itu agak..."

"Please Chan," Oke, Chanyeol nyerah ngadepin Chobi yang meminta dengan muka memelas begini. Apalagi Chanyeol takut dosa nggak patuh ke kakak ipar..

"Chanyeol, lo turutin aja. Lo kan tau, kalo Chobi noona lagi pengen sesuatu, dia gak bakalan biarin lo pergi," kata Baekhyun sambil ngeliat

Chanyeol buang nafas berat. "Oke," jawab Chanyeol mantap.

"Aaa! Makasih Chanyeol! Dan, oh, kalo bisa, jangan cuma rambutnya Baekhyun aja yang lo cium, lehernya juga nggak papa," ucap Chobi antusias.

"Kayaknya itu gak usah deh noona," Baekhyun nolak. "geli soalnya, lo kan tau sendiri kalo leher gue sensitif,"

Chobi hanya mengangkat bahu, agak kecewa sih. Beda ama Chanyeol yang mendapatkan informasi baru, ia baru tau kalo Baekhyun sensitif ama lehernya. Dan sebuah pikiran kembali terlintas. Chanyeol pengen rasanya menghirup leher sensitif Baekhyun, dan memberikan tanda kepemelikan di sana. Dia pengen kasih tanda kepemilikan yang ampe semua orang tau kalo Baekhyun itu cuma punya doi. Dan doi juga pengen sih, ngasih tanda kepemilikan di kisaran paha mulus Baekhyun, dan terus doi juga mau—[sorry guys, abang gua otaknya emang kayak gitu..]

"Oke, kita mulai dari awal lagi ya," ucap Chobi yang mendatangkan protes dari Chanyeol. "Lah, kenapa gambar dari awal lagi? Kan bisa sambung yang tadi,"

"Lo gimana sih Chan, kan lo tadi gerak, pastinya sekarang gue gak bisa ngambil gambar dari sudut pandang yang sama," jelas Chobi noona datar. Tapi Chanyeol tau banget kalo Chobi noona sengaja bikin ini lebih lama. Ya, ini noona emang seneng ngeliat calon adik iparnya kesiksa.

"Udah deh, lo gak bakalan bisa kalah ama Chobi noona, kalo lo banyak protes lagi, tu noona gak bakalan bikin ini selese selese," kata Baekhyun datar ke Chanyeol, sama datarnya kayak kakaknya.

"Oke, oke," Chanyeol pasrah. Dia natap Baekhyun yang juga lagi menatapnya. 'Gue harus peluk Baekhyun, tapi gue juga harus tahan diri,'

"Chanyeol, lo peluk Baekhyun sekarang dong, kalo lo diem mulu, kapan kita selesenya?"

Chanyeol jadi gugup lagi. Perlahan dia membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Aroma manis Baekhyun kembali bikin Chanyeol gak tahan. 'tahan Chanyeol, tahan!'

Chobi yang lagi ngegambar malah senyum senyum sendiri. Dia gak tau kenapa Baekhyun bisa gak sepeka ini, padahal Chanyeol keliatan banget naksir ama Baekhyun.

"Noona, lo gambarnya yang cepet napa sih," Perkataan Baekhyun bikin Chobi berenti nulis bentar. "gue laper nih," sambung Baekhyun.

"Iya, bentar lagi," jawab Chobi sambil ngelanjutin gambarnya.

"Oke, selesai~" akhirnya setelah penyelesaian akhir, Chobi berkata dengan bangga.

"Hah, akhirnya," Baekhyun berucap. "lo lama banget ngegambar, padahal biasanya lo kalo ngegambar gak sampe semenit,"

"Ya, yang ini spesial Baekkie," Jawab Chobi tapi dengan senyum manis-serem menurut Chanyeol- ke Baekhyun.

"Terserah deh, gue makan dulu,"

"Eits, lo mau kemana? Gue perlunya bukan cuma satu gambar, masih ada banyak lagi nih," tahan Chobi sebelum Baekhyun ke dapur.

"ha? Masih ada banyak lagi?" Baekhyun terpaksa harus balik kanan.

"Bukannya tadi lo bilang cuma bentar?" Sekarang Chanyeol ikut ikutan.

"Ya, masa gue cuma bergantung sama satu gambar, dan jujur nih ya, kalian itu beneran cocok banget, sayang aja buat ngelewatin momen momen indah kalian, pasangan sempurna," Chobi ngomong mulai lebay.

"K-kita cocok banget ya noona," Chanyeol mulai salting, dipuji calon kakak ipar itu rasanya seneng banget. "Baek, lo juga ngerasa nggak, kalo kita bedua itu cocok–"

Dan Baekhyun udah gak ada lagi di sana. "Lah, tu boncel kemana, ilangnya cepet amat. Maaf ya Chan, adek gue emang suka ngilang kek gitu,"

"Kek gitu gimana?"

"Ya, Baekhyun itu kalo udah lo tinggalin dia bentar, tu anak bisa ilang,"

"Ada yang ngomongin gue?" Baekhyun datang dari arah dapur sambil ngebawa piring.

"Astaga Baek, kalo makan duduk napa sih," tegur Chobi ngeliat Baekhyun yang enak enaknya makan sambil jalan.

"Gue kelanjur laper noona,"

"iya iya, gue tau lo laper, tapi sopan dikit napa sih, ada Chanyeol nih tapi lo malah kek gitu," Baekhyun cuma acuh aja ama perkataan Chobi. "ah Chan, lo udah makan belom? Kalo belom lo makan di sini aja, kan tadi lo bawain sup buatan Yoora noona," ajak Chobi ke Chanyeol.

"Aduh, gak ngerepotin nih noona?"

"Ya nggak lah, kan lo juga bakalan jadi adek gue," Chanyeol cuma garuk garuk tengkuk yang tak gatal. Langsung dibilang adek ama kakak ipar nih..

"Adek?" Baekhyun nanya dengan mulut penuh sambil natap bingung ke Chobi.

"Iya, adek. Chanyeol kan nanti bakalan jadi—wupht"

"Hahah, gak ada apa apa kok, kan lo tau kalo Chobi noona juga udah nganggep gue adeknya sendiri," Chanyeol langsung nutup mulutnya Chobi. Dia gak mau juga Baekhyun tau kalau dia selama ini suka ama Baekhyun tapi gak berani bilangnya, bisa bisa Chanyeol dicap pengecut lagi.

"Ooh," cuma itu tanggapan Baekhyun, dan dia ngelanjutin makannya.

"Bazeng, lo ngapain sih?" Chobi langsung natap tajam setelah ngelepas paksa tangan Chanyeol.

"Ya, gue cuma gak mau lo ngelanjutin kata kata lo,"

"Emangnya kenapa kalo gue bilang?"

"Ya, itu kan.." Chanyeol bisik bisik ke Chobi. "biarin gue aja yang bilang semuanya ke Baekhyun, gak enak rasanya kalo Baekhyun tau duluan sebelum gue yang bilang sendiri, nanti malah gue tambah susah dapetin Baekhyun,"

Chobi cuma ber'oh' ria. "Terserah lo deh," Dan Chobi akhirnya duduk di sofa di seberang Baekhyun di ikuti Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Baekhyun. "o iya Baek, lo gak mau cariin gue adik ipar?" tanya Chobi tiba tiba ke Baekhyun.

"Ha? Adik ipar?" Baekhyun bingung. Chobi datar. Chanyeol salting. Gimana gak coba, Chanyeol udah tau kemana arah pembicaraan ini, Chobi udah jelas banget. "adik ipar itu maksudnya gimana sih?"

"Ya, adik ipar, lo masa gak tau apa itu adik ipar,"

"Gue tau apa itu adik ipar, tapi kok lo malah bahas itu sih? Gue kan masih SMA noona,"

Chobi buang napas panjang. "setidaknya lo pacaran lah Baek, iya kan Chan?"

"e-eh?" Chanyeol yang merasa namanya tersebutkan jadi gelagapan, tiba tiba aja dia bawa bawa. "apanya yang iya?"

Chobi tepok jidat. "astaga... Lo kemana aja dari tadi sih, maksud gue, lebih baik kalo Baekhyun pacaran sekarang aja kan?"

"M-mana gue tau, terserah Baekhyun nya dong,"

"Tuh kan, Chanyeol aja bilangnya terserah gue, lah masa lo jadi ngatur ngatur hidup gue," Baekhyun berucap.

Chobi natep tajam Chanyeol, bikin yang dipandang ngeri sendiri. Tu anak mau dibantuin malah ngelak. "gini lho adek ku sayang, kan kalo lo punya pacar, lo juga bisa nolong gue kan, jadi model komik gue misalnya. Cerita romance itu populer banget lho, dan kalo komik gue laku, lo gue traktir,"

"Gak."

"Cari pacar apa susahnya sih?"

"Gak!"

"Gue yakin banyak banget yang suka ama lo di sekolah, iya gak Chan?"

"Gue ngapain lo bawa bawa lagi sih?"

"Baek, lo coba aja pacaran lagi,"

Baekhyun letakin piringnya yang udah kosong dan buang napas berat. "Noona, gue masih belum mau pacaran lagi," jawab Baekhyun dengan nada cukup serius.

Chobi tersenyum ngeliat Baekhyun. "Iya, gue tau," Chobi ngambil piring Baekhyun dan membawanya ke dapur. "Gue cuci piring dulu,"

Tersisa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di sana, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Hingga Chanyeol buka suara. "um, Baek, lo udah pernah pacaran ya?"

Baekhyun akhirnya menatap ke arah Chanyeol. "Iya, emang napa?"

"Gak papa, gue gak nyangka aja kalo lo udah pernah pacaran," Chanyeol mencoba bersikap biasa walau sekarang dia gugup banget.

"Wajar aja kali kalo anak sma atau smp pacaran kan,"

"Gue gak pernah pacaran,"

Baekhyun bengong. "pfft, b-BWHAHAHA!" Baekhyun ketawa kenceng banget, sampe air matanya keluar. Chanyeol malah jadi bingung.

"Woi, lo napa ketawa? Ada yang lucu?"

Baekhyun akhirnya udah mulai berenti ketawa. " hahah, gak ada kok, cuma aneh aja gitu. Lo yang seorang pangeran sekolah yang selalu di idolain sama cewek tapi ternyata malah gak pernah pacaran? Astaga Chanyeol, cemen banget lo,"

Chanyeol natap sebel ke Baekhyun. "Ya lo gak usah ketawa juga kali,"

"Sorry, gue gak bisa tahan diri aja tadi. Tapi serius, lo gak pernah pacaran?"

"Iya, berapa kali sih harus gue bilang?"

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun ke Chanyeol.

"Mau gimana lagi, belum ada yang pengen gue pacarin. Ada sih ada, tapi gue gak yakin aja mau nembak dia,"

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias. Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan jarak yang amat sangat dekat.

_**Chanyeol POV**_

Gue cuma bisa diem ngeliat wajah manis Baekhyun yang tepat di depan gue. Dia natap gue lekat banget, dengan mata bulatnya yang tampak berseri dan senyum manis dari bibirnya. Owch, sekarang gue terpaku pada wajah malaikat di depan gue.

Ah, gue sekarang rasanya pengen banget ngelus pipi chubby Baekhyun. Gue juga pengen banget ngacak ngacak rambut halus Baekhyun. Tapi yang paling penting itu, gue pengen banget cium bibir peach Baekhyun. Apa gue bisa dapetin semuanya sekarang ya. Sekarang, gue pengen banget cium lo Baek.

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol!"

"Eh, a-ah, ada apaan?" Baekhyun langsung sadarin gue. Hampir aja gue lakuin apa yang di bilang otak gue.

"Gue nanya, siapa orang yang lo suka itu," Baekhyun akhirnya kembali menjauh. Gue agak sedih juga sih, baru aja bisa liat Baekhyun dengan wajah manisnya sedekat itu, malah sekarang dia udah ngejauh lagi.

"Lo pengeng tau banget ya,"

"Iya lah,"

"Oke, akan gue kasih tau,"

"Siapa siapa siapa?" Baekhyun kembali antusias. Wajah manisnya guys, gue gak sanggup.

"hm, dia..."

_Author POV_

"Chanyeol, Baekkie, kita lanjutin gambarnya kuy," dan Chobi datang tepat sebelum Chanyeol ngomong ke Baekhyun.

"Oke Noona. Kayaknya gak bisa sekarang Baek, jadi lo tunggu aja ya, dan jangan kecewain gue," ucap Chanyeol ke Baekhyun sambil berdiri.

"Lah, Chanyeol, ngomong aja napa sih? Terus apa maksudnya gue jangan ngecewain lo?" Baekhyun bingung.

"Baek, sono, gue mau ngegambar lagi, katanya mau cepet selese,"

"Iya iya," Baekhyun berdiri setelah diusir Chobi dan berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Sekarang gayanya kayak apa noona?" tanya Chanyeol ke Chobi.

"hm, kalo itu.." Chobi tiba tiba aja memasang seringai khas nya.

"Apaan sih noona? Lo bikin orang penasaran aja," Baekhyun juga pasang muka sebel karna Chobi yang sedari tadi malah senyum senyum gak jelas.

"Kalian bisa ciuman?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N

Hola~~

Ada yang kangen? Gimana ceritanya? Makin ancur kah? Maaf deh, maaf.

Author ini masih perlu banyak belajar lagi guys...

Dan makasih buat yang udah mau sempetin baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian ya...

Oke

See You Next Chap^^


End file.
